3.2 The Barony Below
Deep beneath a dusty plain lies the remains of a long-lost principality, now known to the bold as the Barony Below. Up above, Lord Maximilian has become a fable used by parents to frighten their misbehaving children, but when those children grow up and venture into the Below, they discover too late that he is all too real. He seldom leaves the sunken palace in which he was once a prominent courtier, because here, in this place, among his things, he is sometimes able to... remember. Now, the Barony Below is under attack, and the Dread Wraith's undead servants are defending the exterior of the palace. Some of those who seek knowledge have fought past the defenders and made their way into the palace's great hall. They've been given an item which may aid them in subduing Maximilian, but that will prove to be no easy task. Adventure Setup Legion Points The Invaders drop all Tokens listed in the Special Components section simultaneously, from at least 2' above the center of the play area. Any that miss, roll or bounce out of the play area are then gathered up by Lord Maximilian, who places them wherever he likes within the play area. These tokens represent palace debris; any tokens that lie flat against the play area surface are ground obstacles, and any which rest wholly or partially atop other tokens are Ground and Air Obstacles in their entirety. Even the Adventure Tokens represent random Obstacles. Damage from moving through these Obstacles does not penetrate Armor (although Critical Hits bypass Armor as normal). The players then place their creatures on opposite sides of the play area as per the normal SetUp rules for 2 players. Special Rules Though this battle takes place within a walled palace, creatures which go off the play areas edge are assumed to have gone out via a damaged wall or window and are defeated as per the standard rules. However, once per game, if Lord Maximilian leaves the play area, he appears on the wall opposite the one he crossed, the same distance from the nearest adjacent edge, facing the dead center of the play area; he immediately recieves an Exhaustion Token. He cannot do this a second time during the game. Lord Maximillian cannot be brought below 1 health in this adventure. However, when he is at 1 Health, any subsequent Damage Cards that he recieves are dealt face up. Also when he is at 1 Health, the creature who holds Chisel may perform the following Action. Action: If Lord Maximilian is at Range 2 in your forward arc, you may "show Maximilian the Sword" (see Adventure Objectives below). Note: Chisel cannot be removed from play, even if its owner recieves the "Disarmed" critical effect. Adventure Objectives Invaders The Invaders win if they "show Maximilian the Sword" as per above. (Read After the Battle 1). Dread Wraith Lord Maximilian wins the moment whoever holds Chisel is defeated. (Read After the Battle 2) After the Battle After the Battle 1 There was a sudden stillness in the air. Even the sounds of battle outside the ruined palace ceased, and every remaining wraith now hovered in the great hall. Maximilian spoke, and though his language was long-forgotten, he was understood. (Read After the Battle 3) The Invaders gain 1 XP and may claim the Chisel Upgrade to use in future adventures. After the Battle 2 His enemy downed, lord maximilian spoke The Old Word, and Chisel flew into his ghostly hand. There was a flash, and all stood transfixed as images flooded their minds. "You have my undying gratitude for returning my old friend to me." he rasped. (if the Invaders have any surviving creatures, read After the Battle 3) Lord Maximilian gains 1 XP and may claim the Chisel Upgrade to use in future Adventures. After the Battle 3 "I was once a soldier and a scultor," breathed Maximilan, "commisioned by the Opaline King to build a monument honoring the Guardian of the Primordeal Graveyard. This Guardian was Luminos V, called the Mighty. I was once... good. I was once... renowned. I was once... but my fleeting memories fade. Go now in peace, but do not tarry..." Maximilian and his wraiths faded into just so much black mist, but as it began to recoalesce, the invaders left, satisfied that they had recieved that for which they had come. Included in Wraith Expansion Category:Campaign Adventure Category:Primordial Graveyard Category:Chapter 3